


Just a piece of cake!

by Affectionthawsfrozenhearts



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OMG they are soooooo married, baking for hubby, soft kartik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affectionthawsfrozenhearts/pseuds/Affectionthawsfrozenhearts
Summary: Just fluff honestly. We need karman fluff shots from time to time.. this ship has honestly taken over my life. 😂
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Just a piece of cake!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever (independent) fic!  
> So constructive criticism and love is always welcome.  
> Enjoy!

It almost became a tradition and to say that kartik Singh tripathi loved it was an understatement. This particular tradition included Aman waking up earlier than kartik on Saturdays and making breakfast for him. This all started even before they started dating, when they were just flatmates. Aman would often wake up early and make breakfast for the both of them.  
Needless to say, waking up to a "good morning baby~ jaldi fresh ho jao breakfast ready hai! " Uttered by a smiling Aman was the best part any Saturday.

" Ha ha le liya Sab kuch. Toothbrush, toothpaste, face wash, kapde, saab. Tu chinta mat kar. aabhi do din ke bad hi to hai koi do saal ke liye America nahi jaa Raha"  
Aman was attending a conference regarding curriculum changes which was mandatory. With a hevy heart and many a good bye kisses kartik bade his lover good bye.

After coming from work that day, he called Aman immediately not being able to get over the emptyness of the house. He knew Aman was only away for a little while but his over dramatic heart would have none of it.  
"I miss you. Agli baar se mujhe bhi sath lekar Jana, yaha tanhai se Mar jaunga" kartik spoke into the phone, dramatically flopping onto the bed .  
"Ja, nautanki saala... But I miss you too babe, parso subha Tak aa jaunga. aur Bata, Tera din kaisa tha?" Aman replied, he just couldn't keep a small smile from forming on his face...oh God, he was soooo gone for this dumbass.  
"Nothing much, wahi lovely job, kamena boss... Tu bata"  
Kartik had recently left his previous job after Aman had settled into being a college professor. He had joined as a social media manager.  
"Conference kaafi acha tha, very informative and Kal suggestions leke jaana hai"  
" Okay then jaakar suggestions likh yaha me tumhara intejar karunga janeman!" Kartik punctuated the last part with a fake sob.  
"Okay then take care, khana Maine fridge me rakha hua hai microwave kar Lena. Time se Soo Jana thik hai?" Aman replied chuckling lightly. Kartik always knew what to say to make him laugh and melt all of the days worries away.  
" Ha ha sab kar lunga. You also take care okay? Kahan Wana kha lena..aur sun...I love you."  
" I love you too, bye!" Aman kept down the phone, smile still lingering as he got to his work.

Kartik had decided that Friday evening that he, who had a history of cooking Maggi and burning it so badly that it was inedible, was going to bake a cake for his beloved. A million YouTube videos and a shopping spree later, he had all the ingredients and was set on surprising his husband (and himself) with a classic chocolate cake. He went to sleep after the usual phone chat secure in his non existent baking skills.

The next morning, Aman was scheduled to arrive at 10 am so kartik had made the logical decision to wake up at around 7:30 am so that he had enough time for everything.he woke up at 9am...  
After that he rushed to the kitchen counter spilling flour all over it. He hurriedly made the batter(somehow) and was putting it all in the pan when he decided to taste it..it was horrendous. He had forgotten the sugar!

And that is how Aman found his husband, covered in powdered sugar, chocolate on his fingers looking up at him in utter dispair.

"Abe saale yeh kya kar dia?!"  
Aman left his bags in the doorway and headed to the kitchen. The look of defeat in kartik eyes made him want to chuckle but he didn't do that instead, he took kartik's hand in his and laughed, laughed until there were tears in this eyes. At first kartik looked at him accusingly but eventually joined in. 

"Sorry voh tumhare liye cake bana Raha tha.... didn't go as planned"  
Kartik said when they finnaly stopped.  
" It's okay... besides, thodi na Roz Roz tumhe aisa dekne mikta hai"  
Aman suddenly moved closer effectively trapping kartik between his two arms and the counter. He gave kartik a once over. Kartik, with his sugary lips, chocolatey fingertips and a cute red and white checked apron. He leaned in closer.  
"Acha, so you come in and laugh at me for trying to make you something special, and still think you will get a kiss out of it?"  
Kartik said teasingly, placing his palm on Aman's chest.  
"No chance until you help me bake the cake"  
"Aasa mat kar na yaar do din tujhse dur tha....not even a peck?"  
Of course kartik relented. Never in his right mind could he say no to those puppy eyes. The 'just one peck' ended up in something decidedly More explicit, causing chocolate to be smeared all over the pillow and the covers as kartik held onto them too gone to think about cleaning the mess.

They eventually did get back to the cake and this time, Aman did all the baking parts and kartik did all the ' i'm going to take pictures cause my husband looks hot in an apron' parts.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I cut out the*smut* from this one. Let me know if I should post that or just let it be.


End file.
